


Por favor, sea mio.

by Mellark_Newman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellark_Newman/pseuds/Mellark_Newman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No siempre pasa lo que deseamos pero al final es simplemente natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Libro I

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Éste fanfic participa del ‘Reto Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves’ del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook’  
> Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la torcida trama que te presento.

Sherlock permanecía aferrado a que era aburrida su nueva escuela y que era innecesario comprar nuevos materiales.

—Sherly cariño sabes que es inútil resistirte, además no será por mucho tiempo—termino mi madre con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro—Y si te portas como es debido pasaremos por materiales para laboratorio.

Mi hermanito no cabía en sí mismo tras esa promesa y después de un par de tirones por ver quien ganaba mayor espacio en el asiento trasero de la camioneta llegamos a la librería favorita de la familia Holmes: es pequeña en comparación con las grandes cadenas, destacaba por su aire de casona vieja llena de fantasmas y secretos, tres pisos resguardaban todo un mundo de información y el dependiente era un hombre simpático que estaba orgulloso de su familia aun que jamás se habían dejado ver.

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

De la parte de atrás del mostrador un muchacho un poco más alto que yo, con cabellos negros entrelazados con grises, piel tostada por el sol y sonrisa brillante nos recibió.

—Buen día, bienvenidos al Secreto—dijo colocando una pesada caja en una mesa abarrotada de hojas– ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

La ropa se le pegaba deliciosamente al cuerpo, la camisa blanca de manga corta marcaba cada musculo de su abdomen y los pantalones de mezclilla delineaban sus largas piernas. _Jugador de rugby, estudiante problemático que últimamente ha encontrado el camino, le falta poco para tomar el real rumbo de sus estudios. Desea ser detective. Policía._

— ¿Dónde está el señor Lestrade?—la vos preocupada de mi madre me saco de la ensoñación regresándome al presente. Sherlock se burlaba de mí desde el otro lado de nuestra madre.

—Mi padre está bien señora, es solo que ahora me apetecía hacer un poco de trabajo distinto.

El timbre masculino de su voz combinado con la dulce melodía de su risa provoco que se me erizara la piel y por mi mente pasaran imágenes poco decorosas.

—Oh perfecto, entonces Myc ve a buscar lo que me pediste hace días en lo que me ocupo de Sherly.

— ¡Mama no me llames así! —dijimos al mismo tiempo Sherlock y yo.

Madre soltó la carcajada antes de arrastrar a Sherlock al segundo piso donde estaban los libros “adecuados a su edad”, yo me quede estático sin recordar nada y buscando desesperadamente las conversaciones guardadas con el dueño del Secreto sin resultado positivo.

— ¿Y qué buscaras?

Su mano rozo levemente mi hombro en un intento de llamar mi atención, rompiendo mis esquemas sobre el contacto, rogando internamente por más.

— _Tu_ … Política interna de América Latina. — _Nombre,_ espero paciente a que me indique donde podrían estar, rogando porque mi desliz lo tome como un lapso de enojo hacia mi madre.

—Tercer piso, mano izquierda. —dice después de consultarlo en una lista que tiene.

—Gracias.

Me dirijo a las escaleras recogiendo un poco de valentía antes de voltear y preguntarle su nombre. Sin embargo cuando logro minimizar mi rubor una chica de cabellos largos está colgada de su cuello besándolo apasionadamente. Nunca había subido a un tercer piso más rápido en mi vida.

 ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Dios, Greg recuérdame para la próxima vez que veamos a tu padre decirle que es un santo. ¿No podrían hacer eso en, no sé, una habitación cerrada? Es incomodo verlos con tanta hambre.

—Tranquilo Watson, estoy a punto de dejarles trabajar en paz. —me contesta la chica antes de desanudarse de mi amigo.

— ¿Te tienes que ir ya Irene?—los ojos de cachorrito abandonado de Lestrade me dan pena y asco a la vez.

—Volveré cuando cierren—contesta toda coqueta. —Hasta pronto Watson.

—Hasta nunca, zorra.

Si las miradas mataran, Gregory Lestrade ya hubiera cometido asesinato y gustoso se entregaría a las fuerzas del orden. Lo que mi amigo no entiende es que Irene Adler no me agrada bajo ningún concepto, se ha acostado con todo el equipo de rugby añadiendo el club de lectura al que voy por las tardes, yo soy gay y razón por lo cual pude salvarme de entrar entre las piernas de esa mujer. Trampa mortal para cualquiera que una falda lo vuelva loco.

— ¿Por qué le dirías a mi padre santo, John?

—Arriba tiene por cliente a un pequeño mocoso de ojos hermosos. Su madre es todo lo que se puede pedir en este mundo pero cuando me acerqué a preguntarles si les podía ayudar…

Al final y después de media hora termine por contarle todo lo sucedido con tan singular chico de rizada cabellera. Nuevos ejemplares llegaron y nuestro plan era acomodarlos todos antes del día de mañana.

—Y te juro que fue asombroso, simplemente fantástico.

— ¿Sabes que es menor de edad?—me pregunta mi amigo con un deje incómodo.

—Pero no por eso deja de ser sorprendente, sabe más que tú y yo juntos.   

—Pedófilo.

—Ramera.

Tan concentrados estábamos en soltarnos insultos que no notamos que nos encontrábamos acompañados hasta que callo en el mostrador un grueso número de política interna. Un chico pelirrojo nos miraba entre enfadado y herido mientras que su hermano estaba detrás de él viéndonos divertido.

—Mycroft esa no es la manera de llamar la atención—le reprendió la señora Holmes al pelirrojo—Chicos sé que son los mejores amigos pero por el momento están representando la imagen de tan hermoso local de conocimiento, sean más precavidos en sus palabras.

Y así sin más atendimos a los Holmes con cierta vergüenza, lo cierto es que  en algunas ocasiones olvidábamos donde nos encontrábamos y salía a relucir todo aquello que a nuestras familias incomodaban.

En lo que Greg pasaba por la maquina los códigos de cada libro, note como el pelirrojo miraba a mi amigo como si fuese la mayor traición de su vida, una mentira, una razón por la cual te haces promesas estúpidas pero que con el paso del tiempo se vuelven tu mayor escudo. Sherlock pasaba su vista por Lestrade, analizándolo como lo había hecho con migo, calculando lo que parecía sentir su hermano hacia él.

— ¿Puedo hablar en privado contigo Watson?—comenta de manera inocente, agrandando sus enormes ojos cual gatito en desgracia.

—C-claro.

Su hermano se nos queda mirando cuando nos retiramos del aparador, intenta ir detrás de nosotros pero su madre le detiene colocando una mano en su hombro. Sherlock voltea a verlo sacándole la lengua.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— ¿Tu qué opinas sobre los sentimientos?—Pregunta realmente confundo mirándome directamente.

—Pues es algo un poco difícil de…

—Sherlock vámonos. —su hermano interrumpe tomándolo del brazo incitándolo a caminar.

—Mycroft ¿Qué te he dicho sobre llevarte físicamente con tu hermano?—su madre tiene ambas manos en las caderas y su voz no admite replica.

Suelta a su hermano no sin antes mandarme una mirada envenenada que me congela la sangre. Sherlock se despide de mí apretando mi mano derecha con su izquierda, sonriendo angelicalmente. Ambos hermanos salen de la tienda detrás de su madre. 

—Pero que gente, el pelirrojo parece de hielo. —cometa Greg antes de regresar a acomodar los libros restantes.


	2. Libro II

No me toma mucho tiempo darme cuenta que realmente Irene solo quería popularidad, mi padre coqueteaba con alguna de sus clientas y se fue, el menor de los Holmes se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Watson después de aquella fatídica visita del enano a la librería, en la que lloro a mares abrazado a un John con el corazón roto.

—Durmieron a Barbaroja, era un hermoso perro.

Aun no entendía en que momento un chico de diez años de edad buscaba la compañía de uno de quince, hasta que descubrí lo que ambos tenían en común: estaban locos.

En la escuela un pelirrojo se paseaba por los pasillos. Desnudando vidas, ganando fama, siendo agradable para con los maestros y alumnos que le interesaba.

El hombre de hielo.

Mi vida se estaba haciendo pedazos entre mis manos y su rostro lo alucinaba por donde quiera que yo estuviera: clases, entrenamiento de rugby, biblioteca. No importaba la hora que fuese, incluso nos salvó de un examen haciendo gala de todas sus artimañas aristocráticas.

—Profesor, si no le molesta, deseo hablar con usted sobre el trabajo que le comente la semana pasada.

Ni siquiera el más rudo, sin corazón y pura lógica podía resistirse a Mycroft Holmes.

Durante un partido de rugby, el mas importante de la temporada, note la insistente mirada de un chico pelirrojo, a su lado, su hermano gritaba con todo lo que sus pulmones daban. Pero él no, solo se digno a mirar sacándome de mis casillas. 

—Watson, no lo soporto ¿Qué demonios quiere Mycroft Holmes conmigo?—el gesto de mi amigo me puso nervioso—Es decir, los viste en el partido de hoy y ha sido así desde que entro a esta escuela.

—Imagine que tú y tus amiguitos lo idolatraban por el favor que les hizo el mes pasado. –comento un poco fuera de sí, preparándose para salir de los vestidores—Además, hoy también vino Sherlock y no le veo nada de malo.

—Te digo que es raro.

—Probablemente busque algún momento oportuno para proponerte algo—de su termo tomo un gran trago de aquel líquido verdoso asqueroso— ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

— ¿Por qué tomas eso?

—No salgamos del tema. Vamos a fuera deben estarme esperando.

Me aleje un par de pasos de mi amigo antes de salir de los vestidores, pudiendo observar como los brazos delgados de Sherlock lo tomaban por la cintura y como Watson colocaba su chamarra sobre los hombros. Mycroft los miraba desde la distancia con una severidad propia de un adulto de cuarenta años. Mis ojos no se despegaron de tal espectáculo, un punto calmo entre tanto grito y desolación. Una conexión perdida.

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

 

* * *

 

Han pasado cinco años ahora soy policía en vías de convertirse en detective. La librería de mi padre la administra uno de mis hermanos y ha crecido un poco desde la última vez que la visite.

— ¿Lestrade?

La voz detrás de mí me lleva a viajar a aquellos tiempos en los que nada importaba más que jugar y ganar.

—John que alegría volver a verte.

Esta solo un poco más alto y unas enormes ojeras adornan su dulcificado rostro.

— ¿Pero qué te paso?—pregunto falsamente alterado.

—Medicina y Sherlock. —contesta con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— ¿Holmes? Es enserio John.

—No lo creerías.

Tal como aquella vez en que conocimos a esa familia tan peculiar, nos encontramos realizando las tareas de limpieza y acomodo en lo que los pocos clientes que entran a romper la burbuja van desdibujando poco a poco nuestra charla y el tiempo mismo. Me toca ir al tercer piso con el recuerdo del pelirrojo hermano mayor en mis pensamientos, que desde hace un año dominan cada acción que realice y hasta en mis sueños ha ido a parar. Me emociono mucho el hecho de que John continuara en contacto con los Holmes a través del menor aunque por motivos que me hacen temblar, deliberadamente no pregunte por él.

Después de todo no soy digno de ser informado.

El timbre de mensaje me saca de mis cavilaciones, al revisarlo veo que es de John diciendo que se ha realizado una compra y que no recuerda como cobrarla. Cabrón, me ha visto hacerlo tres veces, aplastare su cabeza de troglodita contra el mostrador en cuanto lo vea.

Cuando entra en mi vista la sonrisa de disculpa de John inútil detrás del mostrador, solo agito la cabeza en negación, haciendo a un lado su cuerpo para ocupar el espacio listo para cobrar. Pero esa compra casi me cuesta la vida.

El hombre vestido con un traje azul marino con finas líneas en blanco sostiene precariamente un vaso de plástico con el logotipo de la flota estelar, sus ojos dejaron de escrutarme para fulminar a Watson que inteligentemente se retiraba con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido.

— ¿Cómo esta señor Holmes?—con los puños apretados intentaba inútilmente controlar mis emociones.

—No vale la pena llamarme señor. —dijo antes de darse cuenta de que aun sostenía el vaso, dejándolo en el aparador como si de un objeto caliente se tratara—Mycroft está bien.

El sonrojo de su rostro dulcifico el ambiente, aligerando la carga autoimpuesta de nuestros hombros.

_No puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, por favor se mio._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien... Aclaraciones:
> 
> Las edades de Greg y Mycroft me las pase por el arco del triunfo. Sherlock y John tienen cinco años de diferencia.  
> Y bueno, presumirles mi nuevo muñeco de acción favorito: Iwan Rheon, cuya interpretación malvadezca me ha dejado sin palabras, pero las letras de sus canciones me tienen pendiendo de un hilo. BANG! BANG! es la canción que acompaña este relato. 
> 
> Agradecer a las chicas y chicos participantes de este reto que con sus historias (escritas o dibujadas) me han dejado sorprendida y con un dulce sabor de boca.


End file.
